The First Time
by AmazingB
Summary: My view on Cath's first time. NOT EXPLICIT, rated M just for safety. These amazing characters do not belong to me, unfortunately. Hope you enjoy it!


THE FIRST TIME

It was a Friday night. Cath was on Levi's bed. They wanted to spend some time together since she was going to Omaha the next morning for her dad's birthday. As Levi was going to work, he couldn't go with her.

The fact is that, even though their relationship had grown - touching and kissing was not a problem anymore -, they hadn't have sex yet. It's not that she didn't want to do it with him. She just couldn't. Just. A million things would come to her mind when she started thinking about it. Her lack of experience, her self-confidence. She was really afraid of not knowing what to do. Not knowing how to do it. And the fact that this amazing boy, who seemed to love her enough to let sex off the table... well, it was simply overwhelming.

And there she was, again, reading him one of her fanfictions. Levi was sitting behind her, back against the wall. His nose was burried in her hair (which he had untied a few minutes before). It felt so good, she thought.

It was amazing how he could make her relax. She felt safe around him.

While she was reading, he gave her some soft kisses on her neck and was good. Levi also played a little with her ears, just for fun (he liked the way she laughed when he did that).

As she finished reading her story and closed her laptop, he opened his eyes and asked her:

"Is it over?"

"Yes" she said with a short smile on her face.

"But I was enjoying it... the story can't just finish right now"

"It isn't finished yet... I have to write more chapters to it. Relax." she said, making a funny face.

"Hmmm... So, why don't you put that laptop away for a while and give me a kiss, sweetheart?"

"I'll think about it" She turned her back and kissed him, softly. Then, she got up and put her computer on the sofa. She had some water and got back to his bed, sitting on his lap and kissing all his face, on all of her favorite spots. How was it possible that he tasted so good?

Levi pulled her body closer to his. With a hand on her back and the other on her head, lost among her hair, he kissed her lips deeply. It didn't matter how many times he had kissed her, it always felt like the first. He smelled like coffe. She loved that smell. It was almost hypnotic.

She pulled apart from the kiss when her phone rang and searched for her cell phone on the nighttable next to the bed. It was her sister calling.

"Yes?" she said. "Aham. No, I'm not... I'm at Levi's. No, we're not. Ok then... at 8 tomorrow morning. Bye."

"is everything all right?" He asked.

"Yes... she just called to confirm the time we're leaving tomorrow"

He got closer to her, embracing her as he whispered in her ear:

"I wish I could go with you" and kissed her head gently.

"I wish you could go either" Cath said, feeling his hands wandering through her t-shirt.

She stoped breathing for a moment. His hand touched the skin on her stomach and softly moved to her back, making her shiver. She was scared and her heart was beating so fast she could feel it. She didn't know what to do. She turned to face him. Levi was giving her that cute grin, like a child who's about to have a candy before dinner. She let him kiss her more passionately... even though her head was telling her to go back to her dorm room. As they broke apart from the kiss, he looked at her and she realized he saw the fear in her eyes. He understood what was going on in her head and, before she could say anything, he put his finger on her lips and said:

"It's ok, sweetheart. If you don't feel confortable with anything just tell me and I will stop. I told you it is completely off the table until you're ready for it... I don't intend to do anything you don't want to." And he kissed her again. This time closer to her, holding her. Passing his hands all over her back .

And he smelled so good.

"I am ready" she whispered, closed eyes. "I wanna do it with you. Here. Now." she said, opening her eyes, finding his face so close to hers she could actually feel his heavy breath on her face.

At first, he seemed astonished. He definitely was not expecting for her to say that. She never saw Levi with that face. He was looking into her eyes, trying to understand what had just happened. As if he couldnt believe what he had heard. Cath then realized she had said it aloud and started blushing.

"I don't want you to do it just because I wanna do it... or because you feel that you have do it" he whispered at her. His breath still heavy.

"No, Levi... I mean it" and kissed his lips, a little smile on her lips. "I wanna do it with you"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep"

He smiled at her. Not any smile... one she hadn't seen until that moment. His eyes were sparkling... she then realized he was looking at her the same way Jandro looked at Wren at the hospital: like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. She took a deep breath and kissed Levi.

She let him kiss her neck and pass his hands under her t-shirt. Big warm hands. They felt so good in her skin, she thought. Cath was so lost in her thoughts that she forgot to actually do something. When she realized she was there, just being kissed and touched, she started exploring Levi's body as well.

It was all so intense that the girl could actually feel every single touch. After the first two kisses, the boy took off her shirt and led her to the bed, taking off his own fannel shirt as well.

She liked it. It was not like they've never done it before. She's already seen him withou his shirt once. But now it was different. She was willing to let it happen this time. She was lying down on his bed and his lips were starting to wander down her neck. He went from her neck to her stomach. Levi seemed to like kissing her stomach as much as she did kissing his head.

He kissed and licked her soft skin for some time, until he found a spot there. His favorite spot. Then, Levi used his teeth to, carefully, bite the girl. She grined. He realized her reaction and gave her some other little bites around that area. When his mouth finally reached the button on her jeans, he searcherd for her eyes, looking for approval. She gave him a smile. He opened the button and the zipper, removing her jeans gently. When the jeans were on the floor, he gazed at her once again.

"You look so stunning" His eyes filled with passion did not let him lie.

She gave him a grin. A different one, like she knew exactly what he was feeling. Like she was saying how hot he looked too.

He started kissing her neck again. She felt his hands on her back, struggling to get rid of her bra. When he did it, she could also feel them finding their way to her breasts. His lips joined his hands and she shivered again, scretching her nails down his back. It was his time to shiver. He looked at her with a sassy smile. He was enjoying it as much as she was.

Levi kept going on kissing every little inch of her skin, just as his wandering hands. Every little place his mouth and tongue touched made Cath mumble, dicovering a new world of possibilities.

It all felt so good she didn't even noticed the moment Levi got naked or when he gently removed her underwear. She only realized what was about to happen when he go on top of her, holding her close, and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I love you, Cather" he said, just before getting in into her.

How could it feel so right? How could it be so perfect? It was more than perfect, Cath tought. Words were not needed at that moment. Just being there, with him. Kissing him. Feeling him inside her. Feeling him loving her. Loving him back. It felt so right. That one moment, with that right person, on the right place. And he smelled so good. And his hands were so warm. And his breath on her neck... Oh, she wished she would be there for the rest of her life.

When it was over, Levi laid a kiss on her lips. He never looked so gorgeous, Cath thought. His blue eyes were shining and he had a huge smile on his lips. She smiled back at him. He then moved next to her, laying his back on the mattress, passing an arm around the girl's neck, as if it was a turned to face him. Both of them were sweaty. She decided she liked gazed at him for about a minute. She thought about telling him how good it was. She thought abou telling him he was the most handsome guy in the planet. Instead of that, she leaned over him, giving a soft kiss, and said:

"I love you, sweetheart".


End file.
